Do Something
by Jeanniefan78
Summary: McGee is faced with a dilemma when his "little brother", Adam, approaches him and asks for his help concerning a classmate at school.


**DO SOMETHING**

 **Written by: Jeanniefan78/April**

 **Author's Note:** _This was written for Enthsiastic Fish/Teri for the 2015 NFA Secret Santa Exchange. : )_

Tim's POV

 _I never knew being a big brother could be so rewarding. Adam is a great kid and it has been fun getting to know him. When I first became his big brother, I wasn't so sure I was cut out for this, but I'm glad I didn't quit. His mom said he's been doing better in school and he's doing better at making new friends._

 _I've also tried to make sure Adam knows that he can come to me anytime he has a problem or if he just wants to talk. But I'll admit, nothing could've prepared me for the situation I encountered recently when he asked for my help._

 _I picked him up on a Saturday to go to lunch and I could definitely tell that something was bothering him._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Are you sure?… Did something happen at school this week?"

"Not exactly… I, uh… Well, there's this new guy at school. His name is Ethan. I'm… I'm a little worried about him."

"How come?"

"Well, he started school here a few weeks ago and him being new and all, I wanted to make him feel welcome."

Tim smiles. "That's nice of you."

"Thanks."

"So, why are you worried about him?"

"He's being bullied by some guys and he won't stand up for himself."

"What do you mean?"

"We have English together right after his gym class and he came into class the other day, almost late, and he looked really down. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing, and that he'd just had a little run-in with some guys and that was all. But, he told me later what happened. These same guys, day after day, every time they see him in the hall, they make it a point to knock his books out of his arms and make him spill his papers everywhere. He said the other day, one of the guys pushed him down as he walked by and made him fall against the lockers and hit his head, all while the other guys laughed. He won't stand up for himself because he's afraid that he will get in trouble. I've tried telling him that we should go to the principal or a teacher, but…" He hesitates.

"But what?"

"Well, he thinks it would just make it worse. But, he also told me that he had tried telling a teacher, but the teacher told him to suck it up and get over it."

"You're kidding!"

"No."

 _To say that made me mad would be the understatement of the year. I mean, how could a teacher, or any school official for that matter, tell a child that? The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. Sure, they don't want kids to tattle, but when a kid is being bullied or picked on, you don't tell them to suck it up and get over it. There is absolutely no excuse for that._

"I want to help him, Tim, but I don't know what else to do."

"I understand. Just keep being his friend and maybe try again to get him to speak up to someone about what's going on."

"Do you think you could talk to him?"

"Oh, Adam, I don't know about that. He doesn't even know me, so I doubt he'd listen to me."

"I know, but I've told him all about you. Maybe you could tell him what you told me that time about bullies being big cowards and how they're not any better than us. It helped me, so maybe it will help him."

"Well, how about this. The next time we hang out, we invite him to go with us."

"Yeah, I think he'd like that."

"I make no promises as to what all I can do, but I'm happy to do whatever I can."

"Thanks, Tim."

"You're welcome."

"What's happened to him just isn't right."

"You're right. It's not."

"Why do some people have to be so mean?"

"I don't know, Adam. It's a sad world out there. Some people have it in their heads that the only way to feel good about themselves is to belittle or be mean to others. They're so puffed up with pride, they can only view others as beneath them. Then unfortunately, a lot of bullies and people who mistreat others have been mistreated themselves and it has turned them into aggressors."

"That's sad."

"Yes, it is."

 _I didn't know exactly what I was getting myself into, but I knew I wanted to help. So, Adam and I invited Ethan to go to a basketball game with us. He accepted and we all went and had a great time._

 _Afterward, we all went for a burger and fries. Not really knowing where to begin, I just threw something out there._

"So, Ethan, do you play any sports?"

"No, not really. I do for recreation sometimes, but never on a school team or anything."

"Is that something you'd wanna do in the future?"

"No, I'm more into drama and theater."

"Oh really? Are you in a theater class or a drama club?"

"Yeah, we're doing 'A Christmas Carol' right now. I only wish my mom was here to see it."

"Oh, is she out of town?"

"No, uh… She died from breast cancer a little over a year ago."

 _For a brief moment, I found myself dumbstruck. My heart broke for him._

"I'm real sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, she was always there for me. Even when she was sick, she still managed to help me with my homework and do all that she could. I just wish I could've done more for her. My dad has been great, but he has struggled, too, since my mom died."

 _I hardly knew what to say. For a brief moment, I thought this wasn't going to be the right time to bring up the other stuff, but I promised Adam I would try to help._

"So, how long have you lived here?"

"We just moved here a short time ago. My dad thought we needed a change."

"Have you made some new friends?"

"Just a few. I've never been very good at making friends."

"I can understand. I didn't make friends that easily when I was younger."

"Yeah."

 _I was hesitant, but I knew I had to ask and I didn't know how else to do it except just be blunt._

"Has everyone been treating you well?"

Ethan looks over at Adam. "You told him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Ethan, don't be angry at him. He's concerned about you. He thought maybe I could help."

"Man, what can you do?"

"Why don't you go to the principal?"

"Yeah, right, and make matters worse?! No way, man! And it's not like he would do anything anyway. No one ever does."

"Have you talked to your father? Maybe he could…"

"No!… No way. My father knows nothing about this and I don't want him to know. He's had enough to deal with."

"Ethan…"

"Look, just forget it!" He abruptly gets up to leave. "I'm gonna wait outside."

 _After I took Adam and Ethan home, I drove around for a little while, thinking. This kid has been so wounded and he feels like he has nowhere to turn. Something had to be done, but I didn't know what. I needed to talk to someone. I'm not sure how I ended up there, but the next thing I knew, I found myself walking up to Gibbs's front door._

 _Now, I know he leaves his door unlocked, but I didn't feel right walking in without knocking. So, I knocked. And of course, no answer. Then, I went in and found my way to the basement._

"Boss, do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Some advice."

"About?"

"Well, you remember Adam, the kid who's been my little brother."

"Yeah, I remember him. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. It's actually a new friend of his, Ethan. I took Adam to lunch the other day, and he told me about some very disturbing things going on with Ethan."

"What is it?"

"Oh, he's not a bad kid. Adam made friends with him when he started school here a few weeks ago. But Adam told me he was worried about him because some guys have been bullying him and he won't stand up for himself because he's afraid he himself will get in trouble."

"Yeah, unfortunately that happens."

"But Adam tried to convince him to tell a teacher or the principal, but he refuses. He's afraid the guys will pick on him worse and he said he already tried to tell a teacher once, but that teacher told him to suck it up and get over it. So now, he doesn't trust that anyone will listen to him or believe him."

Gibbs shakes his head. "That… That's terrible."

"Yeah. So, Adam asked me if I would try talking to him and I said I wasn't sure what I could do, but I'd be happy to try and do what I could."

"So, what happened?"

"I took Adam and Ethan to a basketball game and for a burger and fries. While we were eating, I asked some different questions just to kind of break the ice, and then I asked him about the bullying. He got mad at Adam for telling me. I tried to convince him he should tell the principal, but he refuses. And he won't tell his father about it because he figures his father has had enough to deal with. Then after that, he stormed outside to wait for us. But, in the middle of that whole conversation, we found out more than we had anticipated. Ethan lost his mother to breast cancer just a little over a year ago. So, on top of the bullying, he's still grieving over the loss of his mother.

To be honest, Boss, I'm worried about him, too. He's carrying this weight all by himself and I'm afraid of what it will do to him."

"Then do something, McGee."

"What else can I do? He won't listen to me or Adam."

"Perhaps he'd listen to his father."

"No, Boss, no. He made it very clear he doesn't want his father to know."

"His father has a right to know, McGee."

"I just get so angry about that teacher who told him to suck it up and get over it. He's so afraid that no one will back him up."

"Then you back him up. It may not be in the way he wants, but it has to be done. His father has the right to know."

"Yeah, I guess I was hoping there was another way."

"He may not like it, but telling his father is the best thing to do at this point. And since he won't do it, someone else needs to."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And if not you, then who? And if not now, then when?"

Tim smiles. "Gotcha, Boss."

Gibbs grins. "Go home and get some sleep."

"I will."

 _As I walked back out to my car, the words Gibbs spoke resonated within me and continued to do so all the way home._

 _"If not you, then who? If not now, then when?"_

 _Those words sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd heard them before. It bugged me enough that by the time I got home, I went straight to my computer and googled them, and some lyrics to a song popped up. I read through them and it clicked. It was a song I had heard on the radio._

 _In reading through those lyrics, I knew what I had to do._

 _The next day, I found myself at Ethan's house. As nervous as I was, I knew I was doing the right thing. I rang the doorbell and his father answered the door._

"Mr. Washington? I'm Timothy McGee."

"Yes, you're the one my son went to that basketball game with yesterday."

"Yes, sir. I need to talk to you about him."

"Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh no, sir, nothing like that. It's more of a concern than anything."

"Please, come in."

"Thanks," he says as he follows Mr. Washington to the living room.

"Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," McGee says, sitting down. "I, uh… I think your son is having some trouble at school. I believe he's being bullied by some other guys."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I only know what Adam told me. Adam said these boys mistreat your son every chance they get. They knock his books and papers out of his arms. They push him down."

"I had no idea. Ethan never said a word to me. I knew he hadn't been the happiest since we came here, but he hasn't been right since his mother died."

"Well, he thought you had enough to deal with and he didn't want you to know. Normally, I wouldn't share things others have told me, but I'm concerned for his safety and I thought you had a right to know."

"Ethan!"

"Yeah, Dad, I was just finishing…" He stops short, seeing McGee. "Mr. McGee, what are you doing here?"

"Ethan, why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?," his father asks.

Ethan shoots a glare at Tim. "Dude, why didn't you just stay out of this?! This is none of your business!"

"Maybe not, Son, but it is mine. And let me remind you, Ethan Michael Washington, you will mind your manners when we have a guest in this house." He pauses slightly. "Now, on with it. What's going on?"

"Dad, it's nothing. Just don't worry about it."

His dad gives him a warning look.

"Fine. So these guys give me a hard time. No big deal. I just deal with it."

"Ethan, it is a big deal and you should never have to just deal with it," McGee pipes in.

"What would you know about it anyway?"

"More than I'd like to. I was bullied and picked on when I was younger. The people who bullied me thought they were better than me, but they weren't. And these guys that pick on you, they're not better than you. Bullies are nothing more than big cowards."

"But what can I do? No one will listen to me!"

"Ethan, I'm well aware of what that teacher said to you."

"Dang it, Adam! You have such a big mouth!"

"Wait a minute, what are you two talking about?," his father asks.

"Are you gonna tell him or should I?," McGee asks Ethan.

"Dad, I tried to tell a teacher what was going on and he told me to suck it up and get over it."

"What?!" Mr. Washington is dumbstruck. "Oh my…" He covers his face with his hand.

"Ethan, what that teacher said to you was inexcusable. I know it has to be hard to trust people when you encounter someone like that. But don't assume everyone will be like that. Go to another teacher, a counselor, or the principal. Heck, go to the superintendent or the school board if you have to. If you speak out, you could be the encouragement others need to speak up. Because I can just about guarantee there are others being bullied that are afraid to speak up for any number of reasons. You could be the one that sparks a change. And if not you, then who? And if not now, then when?" There's a slight pause.

"Let me ask you this," McGee says, breaking the silence. "What would your mom say?"

Ethan thinks for a moment. "She'd want me to speak up, and I know she'd back me 100%."

 _I hadn't anticipated getting so involved in all of this, but I'm not sorry I did. If I made even a little bit of a difference, it was worth it._

 _A few days later, I was working at my computer at work when Gibbs approaches me._

"So, how'd it go?"

"Better than expected. I think both he and his father are gonna be okay. They're currently talking with his school about the bullying and the teacher that blew him off. They're both gonna start some grief counseling at some point, and they're looking at getting Ethan signed up for the Big Brother program."

"That's good. I hope everything works out for them." Gibbs sits down at his desk.

"So do I."

There's a slight pause.

"Hey, McGee," Gibbs says, breaking the silence.

McGee looks up.

"I'm real proud of you."

"Thanks, Boss. That means a lot."

THE END


End file.
